The present invention relates to aquarium lighting. More particularly, the present invention relates to aquarium lighting using LEDs.
Residential aquarium keeping is a mature and established industry in the United States and around the world. A basic version of an aquarium includes a transparent container for aquatic life to be viewed and housed within. These containers are typically constructed of either glass or a transparent plastic material such as acrylic or polystyrene, but may be made of other transparent or semi-transparent materials. Basic aquatic environments of this nature are limited in their ability to sustain suitable conditions and water quality for all but a handful of robust and hearty fish. Often more appropriate for the health and well-being of the aquatic organisms is the addition of filtration, lighting, oxygenation, temperature control, chemical and biological balance.